The Hunting Trip
by Tari Surion
Summary: Legolas and his friends go on one of those 'Normal hunting trips' but they encounter more than they are hunting for. R&R Will not stay K for long
1. It's a bird! No? It's a comet!

It's a bird! No? It's a comet!

Summary: Legolas and his friends on one of those 'Normal hunting trips'; but they come across something unimaginable.

Disclaimer: Like all the good Fanfiction writers out there who know as well as I do that neither Lord of the rings, nor anyone from it doesn't belong to me, It belongs to the master who wrote it. (Sighs)

xxXxx

In this story I imagine Legolas is about 750, almost 8 years in human years.

xxXxx

x

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis.

_Italics _mean thoughts.

x

xxXxx

Names:

Derevan - Dare-e-van, older than Legolas by a Century. Nick-name: Van

Mellidral - M-ell-id-rale, older than Legolas by 7 years. Nick-name: El

oooOOooo

O

Legolas' point of view... In the forest just after sunset.

O

oooOOooo

L...

O...

T...

R..

I finally convinced my Adar (Father) into letting me go hunting with my friends; after persistently whining, pouting, and getting on his nerves until he broke down and let us go.

_Why does he think that I'm still an elfing that can't protect myself?, _I thought, _I can fight just as well as the older warriors._

"A piece of mithril for you thoughts, tithen pen (Little one)?", asked Derevon.

I turn towards the voice to reply. "First, you're only one century older than me so I'm not that little. Second, I was just thinking about why my father still deems me too young to go on regular hunting trips."

_Ah, Deavan. One of my two closest friends, _I thought to myself. I turn to see my other friend El come up the hill with his pack in tow.

"Mellonin (My friend), you know good and well that His-Highness is just trying to protect you."

I let out a sigh. "I know Mellidral but--" Before I could get my sentence finished, Van put a finger to my lips and focused his eyes on the darkening sky above us. We look up in confusion, and then we saw what caught our friend's eye.

"What is that?" El and I stated in unity. Unfortunately, the only answer we got was Van jumping up into the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?!", I call after him.

"Getting a better look.", He yells back down to us.

Once Deravan was at the top, El yells up, "What do you see?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like a shooting star but it's too big to be so."

El and I look at each other in puzzlement as our eyes widen with realization. We yell, "It's a comet!! In which direction is it headed?!"

I hear a 'Gulp' come from Van, as he jumps down from the tree and yells, "IT'S HEADED OUR WAY! RUN!"

But... we aren't fast enough, and it hits just behind us sending us flying through the air, onto the ground, into unconsciousness.

xxXXxx

To Be Continued.

Please review and tell me if you like it.


	2. Dawn Of Discovery

Dawn Of Discovery

Summary: I'm trying to keep the chapters coming. Constructive criticism is fine with me. Please enjoy the story.

xxXxx

x

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis.

_Italics _mean thoughts

x

xxXxx

:)

oooOOooo

O

Deravan's Point of view. In the forest dawn of the next day.

O

oooOOooo

L...

O...

T...

R..

I awake to a headache that feels like I got sat on by a troll.

"Ugh, my head." I look up toward the sky, W_hat am I doing in the-- Oh yes, the hunting trip, The Comet, THE PRINCE! _

I picked myself off the ground and went to Legolas' side and gave him a quick shake.

"Your Highness, Prince Legolas, please wake up."

I hear a low groan come out of him, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I quickly and carefully check him for any wounds, but that only thing he got from the comet was a small cut on his hand.

_Thank the Valar that he's alive, and unharmed._

I look to my right and see Mellidral, on the ground face down.

_El,_ I say to myself.

I run over to his side, and check him for wounds; but once again, I found none.

"What happened?" Asked a familiar voice to my left.

"Well Tithen pen--" Before I could finish my sentence Legolas interrupted.

"I have asked you so many times not to call me that!", Legolas says groggily, "Is El alright?"

"Ai, unfortunately he's still alive." I reply.

I hear a cough coming from behind me and I slowly turn my head.

"I'm right here you know, and I heard loud and clear what you said about me." Mellidral says.

I swear that I see steam coming out of his ears.

I give the best innocent, apologetic smile I can muster; but that isn't enough, he jumps onto me trying to pin me to the ground.

"I'm going to turn you into a pulp Van! You'll be sorry you said that!" Mellidral yells at me.

oooOOooo

O

Legolas's Point of view.

O

oooOOooo

I believe I'm starting to understand why Adar (Father) deems us to young, I mean look at them!

They look like little elfings wrestling on the ground!

_And they say I act immature._

I roll my eyes then decide to look into the ditch where the fallen star had hit arda (Earth). I take a misstep and roll down the side of the ditch.

_Ow.. Well, that was quite stupid of me. _I think to myself.

I gaze at the comet in curiosity and I spot a small crack on the side. I look in and I see something unbelievable...

xxXXxx

x

To be continued.

Please review and tell me how it's coming along and if I should continue.


	3. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

Summary: Hope you like what I've written because there's more coming.

xxXXxx

Third person point of view.

xxXXxx

means already happened.

Bold

_Italic _means thoughts.

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis.

xxXXxx

With Mellidral (El) & Deravon (Van) (Who are still wrestling on the ground)

ooOOoo

L...

O...

T...

R..

ooOOoo

Van laughs uncontrollably as El tickles him mercilessly.

"El...Please...Ha...Stop." Van begs.

"Not until you take that comment about me back!" El replies.

"OK... OK!! I... take it... back!!" Van says.

"There-", Mellidral starts saying while he removes his fingers from Deravon's ribs. "Was that SO hard."

He hears Van mutter something under his breath, something along the lines of go kiss an orc.

El lets out a very un-elf like snort.

El takes a look around, and sees Legolas look down into the ditch and fall in.

"Legolas!!" El shouts.

Both elves run over to the ditch to see their friend looking inside of the comet.

"You are really clumsy tithen pen (Little one)." Mellidral yells down.

"Legolas? Do you see something inside?" Deravon asks.

"Yes." The younger wide-eyed elf replies.

"Well.. What do you see?" Mellidral asks impatiently.

"I don't have words to describe it. You'll have to come down and see yourself." Legolas states.

The two older elves look at each other then shrug.

_  
Why not?, _Deravon thinks to his self.

The two older elves carefully climb down the side of the ditch, well almost carefully.

Mellidral climbs halfway down the ditch until he takes a misstep and takes a tumble down the rest of the way.

"Now who's the clumsy one?" Legolas retorts.

"Whatever." El mutters.

He picks himself up, and brushes the dirt off his hunting cloths.

While Van walks over and looks through the crack.

"El, come look!" Deravon says.

El walks over and looks inside.

"Oh.. Wow.. Are all those real gems?" El asks with astonishment in his voice.

"Only one way to find out.", Legolas says with a sly smile, "Let's break the comet open."

"I'm not sure that's a good id--" Deravon starts saying, but the younger two already broke a piece off the comet.

Legolas reaches into the comet and tries to break a gem off.

"Legolas, don't--", Legolas broke off one of the gems

_  
He never listens to me! _Deravon says to him self.

"So what should we do with the rest?" El asks

"Take it home?" Legolas suggests.

"Alright, but we can't tell anyone else about it." Deravon says.

"Yeah, it'll be just the three of us that know about it." The younger elf says.

"Come on, lets think of a way to get the home." Mellidral says.

oooOOooo

T.B.C

Should I continue?


	4. The Unknown

Unknown.

Summary: My little brother is 7 now! Yay for him. Anyway, the family thing got canceled so all I'll be doing is writing more chapters to my story! I hope you're enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

x

x

xxXXxx

x

x

Author's note: I know, "Gems?! That's it? That's the best for this story" but please stick with me because I'm going to explain everything in the future chapters.

x

x

xxXXxx

x

x

Third person point of view.

x

x

xxXXxx

**Bold **means already happened.

_Italic_ means thoughts.

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis

oooOOooo

L...

O...

T...

R..

oooOOooo

Legolas, Mellidral, and Deravon finish hiding the rest of the comet.

"That's the last of it." Legolas says.

"Good, because my back hurts; and I'm too tired to walk back up the hill." Mellidral complains.

"Then here's a good idea, Let's go home." Deravon suggests.

"Good idea." Legolas agrees.

Little did they know the Legolas had one of the gems behind his back.

During the walk home no one says anything and they start to feel unconfertable with the silence.

"So...", Deravon starts to bring up a conversation. "What should we do with the gems? I mean should we save them, or buy new bows."

"Hmm, good question Van, I for one think the we should save them unless an emergency; but the getting a new bow, and perhaps a new quiver wouldn't hurt. What do you think Legolas?" El says.

"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Legolas says while his face turns pink.

"We where getting ideas of what to do with the gems." Van reminds Legolas.

"Oh... Hmm, I'm not sure; I'm still undecided about them." The youngest elf states plainly.

The rest of the walk is quiet as they all ponder where they came from, and why the gems are on Middle Earth.

As they near Greenwood's gates Van sees Legolas' hand fumbling with something in his pocket, but he chose to ignore it; but he still keeps an eye on him.

When they got home Mellidral and Deravon were confronted with angry parents, but Legolas was confronted with a VERY furious King.

_I'm so dead. _Legolas thinks to himself.

"Legolas, where were you?" Asks King Thranduil.

It was quite obvious that Thranduil was being torn between yelling at his son, or being happy that his youngest was safe at home.

"Out hunting, like we said we would." Legolas states, unsure of the tone in his own voice.

"Yes, I understand that, but you said that you'de be back in two days." The angry father says.

"Yes adar (Father) I know what I said, but we came back didn't we?" Legolas says.

"Yes, you did, TWO DAYS AFTER WE WERE EXPECTING YOU!" Thranduil yells.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time." The youngling says.

The king takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I forgive you ionin (My son) but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, go to your room; and your staying in there for two days." The father states his son's punishment.

"Two days?!" Legolas wines.

"Ionin (My son) you have three minutes to get up to your room, or I'll change the punishment to two weeks." Thranduil warns.

Legolas immediately started running towards his room.

Right before he got to his room he gently takes the gem out of his pocket.

_It's such a beautiful blue, it's almost looks like that color of my eyes. _His thoughts were interrupted as he walks through the door and trips on the carpet.

The gem slips out of his hand and crashes on the floor.

Legolas sees a bright light, then he looks down and sees the gem broken in half and something in it's place.

To Be Continued...


	5. Not everything is what it seems

Not everything is what it seems

Summery: I'm afraid the chapters for my story might be coming later than usual because I'm starting to take sewing lessons from my grandmother, so I'll get more chapters asap.

xxXXxx

Third person point of view.

xxXXxx

**Bold** means already happened.

_Italic_ means thoughts.

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis

xxXxx

Names:

Derevan - Dare-e-van, older than Legolas by a Century. Nick-name: Van

Mellidral - M-ell-id-rale, older than Legolas by 7 years. Nick-name: El

Angrod - A elvish translation of Matthew.

A, Long a.

N,

G,

R, as in real.

O, as in dog.

D.

oooOOooo

L...

O...

T...

R..

oooOOooo

**Legolas walked into his room with the gem in hand, he tripped and the gems hit the ground with a loud crash, a bright light lit the room and where the gem had been there was a surprising replacement.**

_What is that!? _I mentally scream to myself.

On the ground next to the broken gem there is what it looks like a teenager; but it isn't just any teen, it looks like an elfling but it has angelic wings!

The little one rubs it's eyes and looks up to Legolas.

"What are you?!" Legolas asks while trying to keep calm.

"I should be asking you the same question.", The young one replies calmly, even though it's still just as surprised as Legolas. "Where am I?"

"My name is Legolas. I'm a elf and you're on Middle-Earth." He explains.

"Middle-Earth you say? I've never heard of a Middle-Earth, or an elf." The young one says.

"So, who, and what are you exactly?" Legolas asks.

"My name is Angrod. And I believe I'm what you call an angel father." Angrod explains.

"Oh, an angel well that's-- What did you call me?" Legolas asks.

"Father." Angrod repeats.

"Umm, why?" Legolas asks confused.

"Because that's what you are." The young one says.

"No, I'm not." Legolas states.

"Yes you are, you hatched me. So you're my father."

The young one raises an eyebrow when he sees his "Father" go deathly pale.

"Are you alright adar (Father)?" Angrod asks.

Legolas slowly nods his head.

"Ai, I think so. It's just that my Ada (Dad/Daddy) will kill me if he sees you following me around calling me your father!" He says while rubbing his aching head.

"Well then I have good new for you! No one but you can see me." Angrod says with a innocent smile gracing his face.

"Yay, wonderful, just wonderful." Legolas says irritatingly.

Suddenly Legolas' ear perked up when he heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

"Shh, someone is coming." Legolas says to Angrod.

There was a knock at the door and Legolas ran to his bed and sat down.

"Enter." Legolas says.

"Legolas? Who where you talking to?" Thranduil asks.

"I was um.. Just talking to myself ada (Dad/Daddy)" The younger elf replies.

"Ok? Anyways. Legolas, I'll let you come out of your room, if you help me with some paper work." Thranduil suggests.

"Sure adar (Father). Just a moment, I'm going to change then I'll come to your study room." He says then gives his father a bear hug.

Thranduil give his son a smile then turns to leave and shuts the door behind him.

"Phew. Ok, Angrod please stay in this room, and please try not to destroy it." Legolas begs before running to his closet to change.

Meanwhile Angrod goes over to Legolas' book shelf and picks out a book about Middle-Earth.

The young elf comes out in a silver tunic and light blue leggings.

"Do I look alright?" Legolas asks the angel.

"You look really nice." Angrod says with a smile.

Legolas smiles back then turns to leave and shuts the door behind himself.

Angrod turns back to the book he was reading and his eyes start drooping, he falls asleep on the floor.

A maid came in to change the sheets on the Prince's bed and trips over something.

She reached out to find what she tipped on and she grabbed something that wasn't there.

"Ghost!!" She screams.

oooOOooo

To be continued.


	6. Uh, oh

Summary: I really am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I will redeem myself, there will be Legolas torture, blood and all that good stuff!! So please spare me a little while longer!

xxXXxx

Third person point of view.

xxXXxx

**Bold** means already happened.

_Italic_ means thoughts.

Elvish translations are enclosed in parenthesis

xxXxx

Names:

Derevan - Dare-e-van, older than Legolas by a Century. Nick-name: Van

Mellidral - M-ell-id-rale, older than Legolas by 7 years. Nick-name: El

Angrod - A elvish translation of Matthew.

xxXXxx

**After Legolas left the room a maid came in and she tripped over something that wasn't there.**

"Ghost!!" The maid cries as she runs to the other side of the room.

Angrod awakes with a start.

"Whowhatwhere?", Angrod says. "Oh, just a maid."

_  
Hmm,_ Angrogd says to himself with a sly grin growing on his face.

He slowly walks over to the maid and give her a slight push.

Earning a loud screech from the maid.

"THE PALACE IS HAUNTED!!" She screams as she runs out of the room.

oooOOOooo

Mean-while with Legolas and Thranduil.

oooOOooo

Legolas nods his head as his father explains what is needed to do paperwork.

"Do you understand now tithen lass (Little leaf)? Thranduil asks his son.

"Ai, (Yes) I understand now adar (Father).", The young one says.

"On thing though ada (Dad/Daddy),"

"And what is that ion-nin (My son)?"

"Why is there so much paper-work that you have to do?!"

"Well I have to sign things for different reasons, like--" Thranduil starts to explain but  
they he was interrupted by a loud scream.

Both father and son look at each other then immediately stand up and leave the room.

When they got downstairs the whole kitchen was buzzing and one was crying.

"What in valar's name is going on here?!" Thranduil roars over the crowd.

"Your highness." One of the kitchen maids say.

"Yes I know who I am, but what I don't know is what all this commotion is about."  
Thranduil states.

"It's nothing that may concern you My lord. The little one here has had a terrible fright  
with what she says is a ghost." Another maid states

"Ghosts you say? I do not believe there are ghosts in my palace. What makes you think so?" Thranduil asks while looking at the trembling maid.

"Well, when the prince exited his room I came in to replace the sheets and towels, I tripped over something but nothing was there so I though it to be by my own imagination, so I went on with my job then only a few seconds later I was pushed onto the ground. It frightened me sire." She explains.

_  
Interesting, very interesting._'The king mentally says to himself.

Legolas bit his lip, thinking of what to do.

_  
Come on Legolas, think, think, think. Wait! If I get Angrod out of my room Ada (Dad/Daddy) might not believe the maid._ Legolas thinks. _Now if only I can think of a way to get up to my room without bringing much attention to myself._

An idea popped in his head then he shook it away. _Am I crazy?! Adar _(Father) _would kill me if I do that! But then it may be the only way. _

Legolas walked over to-ward the middle of the group and took a deep breath.

"This is crazy ada (Dad/Daddy) there are no such things as ghosts. She's obviously lying." Legolas stated.

"Legolas." Thranduil warned his son.

"Well she is." Legolas challenged his father.

When he saw his elder slowly stand up and tower over him and gave a warning look to his son.

_  
I am SO dead. _Legolas thought to himself, no one EVER stood up to the king of Greenwood.

"Legolas, stand down." Thranduil said, giving his son one last chance.

"Why should I?" Legolas said while straightening himself.

_  
Valar protect me._ The young one thought when he saw his father's face turn red.

"Legolas, go to your room, NOW." The king commanded, nearly yelling at his son.

Without a second thought Legolas ran like the wind away from his father.

When he reached his room he quickly went in a shut the door and locked it.

"Angrod? Where are you? Are you still in here? _(He better be)_"

Angrod quietly walked up from behind his adar (Father) with a devilish grin on his face.

When his was only a few feet away from his dad he yelled "ADAR YOU'RE BACK!" At the top of his lungs.

Legolas jump atleast 5 feet in the air scared out of his wits. He picked himself off the ground and turned to his 'son' with a glad that could have killed him if his eyes were daggers.

The little angels' eyes widened when his saw his adar turn a dark shade of red.

_  
Uh oh, ada's angry. _The little angel though.

And that's all he could think before Legolas lunged and toppled him to the floor.

Little did they know that Thranduil heard Legolas scream and was coming straight to his  
sons room.

T.B.C.

A.U. I would have done worse to Legolas, I WAS going to make him throw a fit to get sent to his room, but then I though that wouldn't be Legolas at all now would it?


	7. Author's note Again

Author's note.

People I am SO sorry for not updating faster, I have no excuse for it.

Although I will be busy for this weekend with family and friends I will try writing the next chapter.

I will post everything that I've promised in due time.

I would also like to know if anyone has a request to what they would like to happen in this story, such as Legolas looses someone in the up-coming battle, or if I should just torture him mind, body, and soul.


End file.
